


Day 1; Plance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Miraculous Ladybug AU, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Day one of Kinktober 2018.Prompts chosen: Face-Sitting and Masks.





	Day 1; Plance

Kinktober Day 1: ~~Deep Throating~~ | ~~Inflation~~ |  **Face-Sitting**  |  **Masks**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Viewing. ouo  
> I'll be drawing for most of Kinktober, but I will have fics for some of it as well.


End file.
